


"you just realised?"

by 1300655506



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Platonic BDSM, chan is an idiot, ehh, not explicit, tell me if more tags are needed please, that's debatable, that's there for safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1300655506/pseuds/1300655506
Summary: "we thought you loved us, too.""apparently."





	"you just realised?"

**Author's Note:**

> please help me i don't know why i wrote this but know that i toned this down

chris' relationship with minho and woojin was... strange, to say the least. they weren't dating, no. chris wasn't gay. he didn't have feelings for both of them. he did not.

he just... liked it when they kissed him. and when they did things that made chris putty beneath their fingers. and when they told him to 'stay quiet, channie, we don't want the kids to hear'.

he liked what they did to him, he didn't like them.

but sometimes, chris questioned that statement (and his own sexuality). like at that current moment, where minho was lying on top of chris and busying his mouth with chris' lips. the dorm was silent - the children having gone out to lunch and the movies - and the only sound chris could hear was minho's heavy breathing and his own heartbeat, quick in his ears. woojin had been sitting on the end of the bed for the past couple of minutes, complaining every now and again when either minho or chris kicked his leg but was otherwise silent.

minho pulled away from chris and held himself above the elder, breathing quickly and heavily through his mouth. "channie," minho cooed when chris stayed silent for too long, "something to tell me?"

"thank you..." chris breathed, still feeling the tingling sensation of minho's lips on his.

minho hummed, smiling slightly to himself. "you're welcome, baby," he said. "woojin-hyung? would you like to swap?"

chris looked over to woojin, half-hoping that the other would say no but berating himself for doing so immediately after. woojin just shook his head and smiled at minho. "no, you keep going," he said. "i'm trying to play this game. maybe later, though." woojin's answer made something in chris' stomach twist.

something on his face must have given the feeling away because minho looked smug. "oh? what is it, baby?" he asked. chris knew damn well that minho knew what 'it' was, but this wasn't chris' first rodeo.

"kiss me," chris breathed, "either of you, please." chris felt - and heard - minho's breathing hitch at the almost-begging tone of chris' voice.

minho tried to play it off, chris knew that, a smirk gracing his lips and making chris want him even more. "oh? is that so, baby?" minho asked, leaning down near chris' neck. chris nodded, humming his agreement. "well then, hyung, would you like to indulge our baby channie?" minho asked woojin, who had already put down his phone and was looking at chris with glinting eyes.

chris followed woojin as he replaced minho in the position over chris, minho instead lying beside chris and running his fingers through chris' hair. chris' breathing quickened as he looked up at woojin - not purposefully, but he couldn't resist the tug of minho's hand in his hair. "channie? would you like something?" woojin asked, sitting back on his knees.

it was a strange time to get such a sappy thought, but chris couldn't help but notice how pretty woojin looked in the barely-sunlit room. chris' computer - discarded about ten minutes ago - was providing most of the light, and the way it lit up woojin's face was so entrancing that chris forgot to answer the question woojin asked him.

"i guess not," minho commented, the removal of his hand from chris' hair snapping chris back into reality.

"wait," chris said, feeling a strange panicky feeling in his chest at the loss of minho's grip on his hair, "come back, please."

"answer the question then, baby," woojin ordered, making chris' breath hitch.

"kiss me," chris said - nearly pleading - looking up at woojin with an expression he hoped convinced the elder to kiss him. "please?" he added, just for good measure.

chris didn't quite pay much attention to the next few moments, getting too caught up in the feelings. woojin declined chris' pleading, but instead chose to kiss along chris' neck ("you didn't say where you wanted to be kissed, channie," was minho's reply to chris' protesting whines), his hands replacing where minho's were once tangled in his hair.

chris didn't have much coherencey in those moments, stuttering out a 'thank you' at one point but mostly being reduced to a series of whines and whimpers (especially when woojin decided to bite down on chris' neck, definitely leaving a mark, not that chris was complaining).

it was silent when woojin pulled away, only chris' heavy breathing could be heard. chris closed his eyes to get his bearings and to calm down his breathing, but minho tracing circles around the patch on chris' neck woojin marked was not helping. "you're so pretty, baby," minho muttered. 

"we love you, channie," woojin said, making chris freeze beneath him. minho must have noticed, because the circles stopped.

"what is it?" minho asked in a concerned tone.

chris opened his eyes and looked everywhere but at woojin and minho. "y-you said you loved me..." chris trailed off his sentence at the end, his mind racing.

"of course, darling," woojin said. "i said it because it's true. we both love you very much."

chris looked up at woojin, who was sitting half on his legs and half on chris' thighs. "like, love-love?" he asked, feeling sort of dumb.

minho breathed out and kissed chris gently. "yes, love-love," he replied. "we thought you loved us, too."

with that sentence, chris realised that maybe minho and woojin had been ahead of him in finding something out. "apparently," chris replied, frowning to himself.

"'apparently'?" woojin asked, moving so that he was sitting on the bed and letting chris sit up.

chris nodded in reply, feeling a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. "yeah, i think i literally just realised i liked you guys," he admitted, wishing he had somewhere to hide.

"you're so silly," minho said, smiling and shaking his head. "all this time we've spent making out and edging on what is basically bdsm, and you thought it was all platonic?"

chris nodded, realising how dumb it sounded now. woojin laughed and leaned over to chris, kissing his forehead lightly. "well, we do love you. a lot," woojin said.

"i love you guys, too," chris replied, smiling softly.

"this sap is nice and all, but we were doing something?" minho said, putting a hand on chris' knee. "could we continue that?"

chris felt himself blush again, and he was soon occupied with minho's weight on his legs and lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :).


End file.
